


Life is Gay

by Izissia



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max wakes up in her girlfriend, Kate Marsh's bed, refuses to get out~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Gay

Maxwell.. Max Caulfield stirred awake, atop of her girlfriend. Well.. Friend who was a girl? They weren’t.. A couple, they’d just spent the night together. For the last.. Several weeks. “Ugh..” her head swum, a blush creeping onto her face at the mere taste of last nights memories. Well, girlfriend or not, Kate was pretty cute.

Max let out a gentle sigh, leaning down towards the snoozing christian. A smooch pressed to her cheek, it made the other’s eyelids stir. “Mornin’ sleepyhead.” Max chuckles, resting her chin against the other’s shoulder as she lies atop her.  
“Mornin..” Kate was definitely the morning person of the two, she didn’t even need to rub at her eyes before her inquisitive mind was on the go. “How long were you..” she begun, silenced by a gentle kiss to her neck.  
“Not long.” Max sighs softly, her thighs shift, resting against the others crotch, she rolls onto her side somewhat, draped over the girl's side, rather than just laying flat atop her. Kate’s arm wraps around her shoulders, running her fingers gently against her barely clad skin. Pyjama vest, not matching bottoms. That’s what Max wore.  
“We should get dress.” Kate sighs, shifting softly beneath the girls body.  
“It’s only nine~.” Max soothes as she cuddles up all the tighter.  
“Nine thirty.” Kate corrects, her figure grinding into Maxine’s own.  
“Potatoe, potatoes~.” Max scoffs, shaking her head at the whole damn world, she chooses instead to bury her face into Kate’s neckflesh. “Here~.” Max moans, as she kisses down, down, from Kate’s neckline, to her collarbone. To her concealed chest.  
“M-Max!” the girl shudders as Max got a mouthful of cotton covered nipple. “We can’t!” Kate gasps, but Max didn’t care, her kisses trailed, down and down. Towards the girls gut, peeling her shirt upwards to give Kate’s navel a sweet little smooch, her eyes fluttered upwards, a mischievous glint to them as she locked them with the blushing christians o nw. “It’s the morning.. People will..” Kate stumbled over her words, as Maxine’s fingers curled right into her waistband, scooping her panties into her touch as well. They were peeled down with ease, to reveal her stubble laden twat, her cute little thighs. “m.. Max I mean it!” Kate pants.  
“I do too~.” Max drools, Kate’s waistband was wrapped right around her thighs, making her squirm in delight as she pushed against her captor. Maxine’s face dipped between her thighs, her tongue slipped free, and dragged sluurp against her shaven slit!  
“Haaah~.” Kate’s spine arches, hoisting her petite tits towards the dorms ceiling, her curvy thighs instinctively attempted to wrap around the girls face, while Max shoved her face into the girls now glistening and wet cunny. Her lips pursed around Kate’s own, suckling on her slit like it was an overl juicy fruit. “Mhmm~.” her lips suckle and slurp, her tongue dipping forwards, tentatively dragging against her lover’s cunt. Teasing against her mounds, and oh! How Kate squirmed with every touch.  
“You almost make this too easy.” she laughs, popping off of that twat to taunt the other.  
“I do not…” the more restrained girl whines, a sharp inhale escaping her lips when her clitty was stimulated. Max’s extended tongue idly dragging against it.  
“Shuuuure you don’t~.” she kept her mouth open all the while, her tongue teasing against that trembling nub.  
“Nh.. Nhnn!” ate’s fingers sunk into the bedsheets, looking for anything to find purchase on, her fingers balled into fists as her eyes were forced shut, her hips hoisted upwards in delight. Max’s warm, wet muscle plunged right into her slit, hungrily eating out her girlfriends cunt! Her tongue writhed messily within those soaked through folds, slobbering quite enthusiastically, and loudly, on the writhing girls folds! Her face slowly, steadily sways to and fro, just to add to her teasing! Fingers raking along Kate Marsh’s thighs, palming and stroking her lover’s body as she drills her tongue greedily into her walls!  
“Hngh!” Kate’s heels dug into the bed, her knees hoisting up, and up! her body half folding over itself as she couldn’t help but drop her hands to the back of Max’s hairline, shoving her face down into her crotch all the harder!  
“Mhmm, that’s it~.” Max moans through a mouthful of muff, her worshipping lips nigh making out with Kate’s cunny! Her own hips wriggle delightedly in the air behind her as she buries herself in the girls thighs.  
“Ah.. Ah.. AH~!” Kate’s body winds up all the tighter around Max’s face. Her palms pushing harder and harder into the back of the girls head. Her back lifting upwards till she was half hunched over the girl! She gasps and writhes! The pressure within her body grows all the tighter. A coil winding itself, deeper and deeper within her flesh! Her toes squirm, her blushing face gasps and squeals. Her legs kick apart, her whole body shudders and she cuuuums~! Squealing in pure bliss as her cuntlips clamp down around Max’s greedy tongue! Her clear fluids splay from her twat and splatter across her lovers face. Soaking their bedsheets, and oh just making the biggest mess possible.  
“Mhmm.” Max grins, licking her lips as she climbs up and over her pantyless girlfriend, “Alright. We can get dressed now.” she laughs, shoving her tongue down the other’s throat. Kate’s barren cunt hoists upwards, meshing into Max’s pyjama’d own. Her hands lift, cupping the other’s features in a loving embrace, her breathing heavy, deep, needy pants as she slowly makes out with the other. Her lips glossy and wet with her own damn juices.  
“Well, I’ve gotta shower first.” Max winks at the other, slowly, the kiss was broken, Max enjoying every little inflection on Kate’s face far too much to just hop off of her. But oh, she’d slowly slide free, her fingers grazing against the other’s cheeks, “Mind if I borrow these~?” she reaches into the others drawer, tugging out a set of Kate’s panties.  
“Not at all~.”


End file.
